Harlequin Clan
The Harlequin Clan is a mercenary organization existing in the continent of Rham in the world of Ellisterra. They are noted for the masks they wear, metallic, grinning faces that they wear as a symbol of their victory over the Vermillion Prince, a fey creature whose wealth allowed them to start their clan. History The Harlequins have a rich oral history, claiming that the clan was started when a group of eight aspiring sell-swords came across a red-faced creature chained to a rock with cold iron. The creature introduced itself as the Vermillion Prince, and told them he had been imprisoned there by the guards of a local city for causing mischief. It offered them gold and power if they set it free. Eager for the chance to get ahead in the world, the mercenaries unchained the creature, who offered to take them to its store of wealth and items. They followed the creature into a nearby forest, deeper and deeper into the more dangerous reaches. When they came to where the creature said their reward was, they found only an empty clearing. The Vermillion Prince thanked them for its freedom and rifted out of the forest, leaving the mercenaries stranded. Furious, the eight mercenaries cut their way out of the forest and went to the rock they found the prince chained to. They took the chains from the rock and began their hunt for the deceitful spirit, vowing to eact payment from him one way or another. The mercenaries tracked the Prince for four years, following the trail of theft and mayhem the spirit left in his wake. Finally they cornered him in an iron vault where the spirit was making off with a large amount of gold. They tackled the spirit and wrapped the iron chains around its neck, demanding it keep its promise. Terrified, the spirit brought them to its lair and let them take all of its riches. They then struck another deal with the Vermillion Prince: they would fashion masks in his likeness and give them to their allies and descendents. Anyone who associated with one who wore the masks fashioned by them, their allies or descendents was not to be bothered by the Prince ever again. The eight went on to start a mercenary clan, and decided to name themselves the Harlequins due to their smiling masks. The stories of their wealth and accomplishment drew in a large crowd of mercenaries, and over the next few decades they rose to prominence. Organization The descendents of the 8 mercenaries who founded the clan are the highest authority in the clan, followed by the oldest mask-wearers. Mercenaries who have completed their four years of working with a team are in a higher social position than those who have only recently earned their masks. Clan members without masks are not considered full members of the clan, and it is a source of great shame for a clan member to not earn a mask at the age of 16. The Code of the Harlequins Harlequins live by their code, which dictates their practices as mercenaries: A mercenary does not discriminate. Treat every contract as though you offered your life in return for failure. Once a job is taken, it must be completed. Personal convictions have no place in a contract. All that matters is Clan and Coin. Your loyalty is to the Harlequins first and foremost. If a member of the clan is found to have violated the code, they will be tried and punished by the other clan members. Depending on the severity of the violation, punishments can range from being placed in the stockades to execution. Becoming a Harlequin